My Dearest
's Banner |start=01/29/2019 |end=03/29/2019 |number_of_plays_items=4 |gacha_items=31 |bonus_items=N/A |promotions= * Trade without Doubling (Gentle Boy) * Trade without Doubling (Narcissist Boy) * Trade for the Item you Want |event=Top Brand January 2019 |promotion=Happy 5th Birthday Pre-Campaign 1 |previous_gacha=Fairy Tale World |next_gacha=Ice Crystal Nocturne }} Gacha Summary - Shape of Greatest Love was a Premium Gacha available from 01/29/2019 t0 03/29/2019. It included 4 ‘Number of Plays’ Items and 31 Gacha Items. The Bonus included 10000 Smile Points, 15000 Smile Points, 20000 Smile Points, 1 Premium Rare Gacha Ticket, 1 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket, 2 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket, 5 MAX Charge Drinks, 15 Charge Drinks, 3 Piece of Rare and 20 C-Coins. The Gacha Promo included 2 ‘Trade without Doubling’ (Gentle Boy & Narcissist Boy) promotions and a ‘Trade for the Item you Want’ promotion. Gacha Rates Ticket Play Chance * Rare: 1.0% * Top: 8.1% * Other: 90.9% Coin Play Chance * Rare: 2.0% * Top: 8.1% * Other: 89.9% Premium Rare Ticket Drop Rate * Rare: 100% Images Number of Plays (Shoes) Dearest Romance Sheet ver.A green.jpg|(Shoes) Dearest Romance Sheet ver.A green (3 Plays) (Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A purple.jpg|(Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A purple (5 Plays) (Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A yellow.jpg|(Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A yellow (7 Plays) (Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A red (15 Plays) Gacha Items (Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A red (Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A blue (Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Dearest Smile Face ver.A green (Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A red (Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A blue (Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Dearest Cool Face ver.A green (Tops) Dearest Boquet Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Boquet Style ver.A black (Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A red (Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A white (Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A blue (Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A white (Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A blue (Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Escort Style ver.A black (Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A red (Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A black (Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A green (Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A red.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A red (Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A white (Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A black (Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A gray.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A gray (Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A pale brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A pale brown (Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A brown (Outerwear) Handheld Rose Bouquet Present ver.A red.jpg|(Outerwear) Handheld Rose Bouquet Present ver.A red (Outerwear) Handheld Rose Bouquet Present ver.A blue.jpg|(Outerwear) Handheld Rose Bouquet Present ver.A blue (Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A white.jpg|(Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A white (Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A blue.jpg|(Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A blue (Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A pink.jpg|(Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A pink (Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A blue.jpg|(Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon ver.A blue (Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A red.jpg|(Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A red (Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A white.jpg|(Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A white (Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A black.jpg|(Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A black Promotion Gentle Boy (Promotion) My Dearest - Gentle Boy.jpg|Gentle Boy for (Hand Accessories) Handheld Rose Bouquet Present ver.A red (Face) Dearest Cool Smile Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Dearest Cool Smile Face ver.A purple (Face) Dearest Cute Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Dearest Cute Smile Face ver.A blue (Wallpaper_Profile) Reception Hall Wallpaper ver.A black.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Reception Hall Wallpaper ver.A black (Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Smoking Style ver.A black (Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Charming Vest Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Side Up Short Hair ver.A yellow (Outerwear) Dearest Cute Bear ver.A brown.jpg|(Outerwear) Dearest Cute Bear ver.A brown Narcissist Boy (Promotion) My Dearest - Narcissist Boy.jpg|Narcissist Boy for (Shoes) Dearest Romance Seat ver.A red (Face) Deared Narcissist Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Deared Narcissist Smile Face ver.A red (Tops) Dearest Bouquet Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Dearest Bouquet Style ver.A white (Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Dearest Natural Short Hair ver.A black (Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) Dearest Rose Shower ver.A red (Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon with Flag ver.A red.jpg|(Back Accessories) Dearest Heart Balloon with Flag ver.A red Trade for the Item you Want (Promotion) My Dearest - Trading.jpg|Trade for 5 Item Trade Tickets (Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Prince ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Prince ver.A brown (Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Strong Boyfriend ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Strong Boyfriend ver.A brown (Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Secret Kiss ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Secret Kiss ver.A brown (Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Special Day ver.A brown.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Love Messages of Special Day ver.A brown Others (Profile) My Dearest.jpg|My Dearest's Profile (Show) My Dearest.jpg|My Dearest's Show (Display) My Dearest.jpg|My Dearest's Display (Banner) My Dearest - Promotion.jpg|My Dearest's Promotion Banner (Sub-Banner) My Dearest.jpg|My Dearest's Sub-Banner (Image) My Dearest.jpg|My Dearest's Image Trivia * Love Messages of Prince : ???: 「Ha, Princess let me hold your hand···What. I love you. 」 : ♦ Really like the prince! : ♦ (My throbbing doesn't stop) * Love Messages of Strong Boyfriend : ???: 「Lend me your hand. : ······I will not return home. Well, you're too cute to return home.」 : ♦ (!!!···Hands, held.) : ♦ ···I don't want to go home. I am with you. * Love Messages of Secret Kiss : ???: 「 Hey you. Do you know what day it is?···It's a day of excitement for an important person」 : ♦ Today was awesome···I was disappointed. : ♦ ···What I was kissed!? * Love Messages of Special Day : ???: 「···Oh dear, what. Today is a special day, because of that. Ahh it's not my pattern···」 : ♦ (Special day···I'll remember it!) : ♦ Such a big bouquet! It is nice! ※ Translations are DEFINITELY wrong. Category:GachaCategory:Premium Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Premium Gacha Category:2019 Category:2019 Gacha Category:Fancy Category:Simple & Clean Category:Flowers Category:Top Brand January 2019